Heretofore, it has been well known to use clamshell packaging for labeling and housing various products. Clamshells are generally comprised of a housing and a chamber for storing products and may be reusable or permanently sealed. Permanently sealed clamshells are generally formed from a clear plastic housing that is sealed together through radio frequency (RF), sonic vibrations or electrical resistance. As the housing is generally made from clear plastic, inserts made of cardboard and other materials are often inserted into the clamshell packaging to describe or label the goods. Furthermore, products within the packaging may be further packaged to enhance the overall appearance of the package.
While permanently sealed clamshells offer increased protection from pilfering, there are several drawbacks associated with the use of such clamshells. In particular, the processes for inserting an insert and for sealing the clamshell together are generally expensive and time consuming. Moreover, in order to hold the larger quantities of products in the “institutional” or “value” packages normally sold in warehouse clubs and the like, and/or to make such packages harder to shoplift, such large all-plastic clamshells tend to take up a greater amount of shelf space than necessary, use up more packaging material than necessary to make the package, and result in a greater amount of wasted packaging material. It is also common for the products to be further packaged inside the clamshell packaging, thereby requiring additional material, incurring additional cost and creating a larger overall package.
Such sealed all-plastic clamshells also tend to be harder to open by the consumer (after purchase) than other sorts of packaging. Additionally, such plastic packaging is typically rigid, whereby a knife or scissors being used to open the package by penetrating the plastic clamshell can bounce or slip off the package and cut or otherwise wound the user or someone situated adjacent the user. When cut open, the plastic housing often has sharp edges that can pose a risk to the user and/or young children. Furthermore, the plastic housing of the known packaging are not biodegradable or environment-friendly.
Another common type of container incorporates an opaque box to store goods or products so that they are not visible to the consumers or others. Such boxes are typically made from a cardboard or heavy stock paper having sides comprised of flaps. In order to seal the boxes, the flaps of the box are adhered to one another. The box is, therefore, opened by pulling one flap apart from the other flaps of the box. While these boxes may, in many respects, work, problems have arisen with respect to their use. In particular, because of the way that the boxes are opened and closed, the edges of the flaps are not perfectly flush with the box. Accordingly, the edges may be torn and/or inadvertently opened if the packaging is contacted against a sharp surface or other object. Having opened or partially opened boxes may result in additional costs and expenses to the storeowner or seller because consumers are less likely to buy goods that appear to have been tampered with or damaged. Many cartons are also housed in a clear plastic clamshell to inhibit theft, which results in a higher cost per piece and a larger package (thus more shelf space).
Additionally, because these boxes may be readily opened by opening a flap along their exposed seams, the products are susceptible to pilfering and such pilfering is not always immediately detectable. The potential problem with pilfering of products, such as razorblades, has forced many stores to remove the products from the general store shelves and instead place such products behind the counters. Accordingly, both the customers and employees are inconvenienced by the fact that the products must be specifically requested by the customers and retrieved by an employee in order to purchase them.
Therefore, there is a need to produce a packaging container that allows for a retailer to describe or label the product, while being aesthetically pleasing, economical, easy to manufacture and sized to take up a minimum amount of shelf space.